The present invention relates to an electrical lamp, and more particularly to a projection lamp.
A projection lamp using a halogen bulb occupies a small space, has a concentrated light and can easily be put into use when desired so that it is extensively used in a showroom or a display area of a store or a storehouse for illuminating a product sample or just for general illumination. Such a lamp generally includes a lamp housing and a lamp body with the former generally attached to an electrical rail on the ceiling of a room and thus require wiring and installation which are both troublesome and time-consuming. In addition, the lamp body has only limited adjustability since the lamp body is pivotally connected to the lamp housing by means of a side bracket that does not permit extendibility.